A Nameless Hero
by A Lost Link
Summary: At the end of the Holy Grail War, through the meddling of two bored trolls, Shirou and his family find themselves in a world where devils, Angels mingle with the Human World... Demi-Servant Shirou
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Final Moments of the War**

-With Shirou-

In front of the Holy Grail after all that's happened, my accidental discovery of the War, the shadow of the Grail devouring all the Servants aside from Rider and calling forth their darkened selves. Archer, a man who was once also known as Shirou Emiya, seeing as I threw away my foolish ideal of saving everyone, made a contract with me as he faded and passing down his memories, knowledge and powers to me, turning me into what Rin calls a Demi-Servant. My fight with Saber's darkened Alter, and with my victory against her, she left **Excalibur** to me and **Avalon** accepting me as its new owner.

There was some good that came out of this damned War. Meeting Kiritsugu's daughter, Illyasviel von Einzbern, my adopted sister. Rin and Sakura reconciling with one another, after rescuing her rom Angra Mainyu's dark influence, with the use of a bastardrized copy of **Zelretch's Jewel Sword** , which was made from whatever jewels Rin had left over and whatever knowledge we got from Illya's memories of her ancestor.

… And of course the Wizard Marshal Zelretch himself appearing before us with a tiny banner saying congratulations for making a copy of his sword and promising to make sure Rin becomes his pupil if she survived, no matter where she end up at…

It's funny how even though I've already tossed away my ideal, here I am trying to destroy the object that will eradicate humanity. Damn, I need to finish this that fight with Gilgamesh took a lot of my reserves even with Rin and Illya's contract to connect our Magic Circuits. I prepare to use the parting gift that Saber left me with **Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory** , the shear amount of prana needed to activate it is four times more than I make. As motes of golden light gather, I steeled my resolve and firmly shout out its name…

 **Excalibur**

I swing the sword to cleave the Greater Grail that was tainted by the Third War's Avenger, who in life was just a boy that was chosen to bear All the Evils of the Wold in his death he cursed the gods, the world and especially the people that took away his chance for happiness. As the Grail was engulfed by Excalibur's light, my vision blurred until it was with a myriad of colours was the last thing I saw until my consciousness faded.

-With Rider and the girls-

"Come on, we have to stop Shirou from killing himself, hurry up!" Illyasviel von Einzbern said to her companions.

"Don't you think we're trying, you midget?!" shouted Rin Tohsaka rhetorically to small girl. And of course this triggered an argument between them, while her sister Sakura…

"Nee-san, Illya-chan, I believe it is not the time to argue, now is it?" Sakura asking the two arguing girl with a smile that promised pain, while having a dark aura around her. Sensing the danger they were the two arguing girl nodded violently while sweating.

"Now let's make sure senpai is safe" she continued any to stumble a bit.

"Be careful" As Rider caught her "You are still tired from your connection to the grail" she continued.

Noticing the concerned gazes from the three around her "Its fine, I can still….

Whatever she was going to say caught off when they saw a pillar of golden light appearing in the sky.

"That's the light of Excalibur, damn were too late" exclaimed Illyasviel with a click of her tongue.

As the golden light descended like a sword, the only thing they saw was a kaleidoscope of colour, as their consciousness faded all four of them had a single thought.

"Damn, you Zelretch"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Craziness of a Dragon God and Zelretch**

The Dimensional Gap, the space between the many dimensions, once the home of Ophis, the Ouroborus Dragon, Symbol of the Infinity of the Void , now the home of Great Red, the Dragon of dragons and the one who symbolizes Dreams of all creatures, a being who is equal, if not more powerful compared to Ophis. Oh, by the way this is where Zelretch comes by sometimes to visit Great Red and they plan their pranks on the many creatures in the universe. Currently the being that can wipe out anything and everything in existence is doing other hobby, doing aerial maneuverer. He suddenly stops and takes notice of an anomaly within the Dimensional Gap.

"Hmm, it feels similar to Zelretch but something's off about this scent. Might as well check it out who knows it maybe something interesting" He thought to himself.

The massive dragon flew to the spot where he felt the distortion, there he found five unconscious people, seeing as they were being destroyed by the Dimensional Gap here let out a small fire that encases all five of them.

"Okay now let's see how you people got here…. Hmm" The great beast thinks to himself as he delves into their memories.

"Oh, now this is interesting. Most beings back in my home reality would have been broken countless times if they had experienced even a quarter of what happened to them. Now, the million dollar question, what do I do with you?"

As the Dragon of Apocalypse ponders on how to continue another tear appears before him. In the tear appeared the vampire sorcerer and resident prankster Zelretch.

"Yo, GB what cha doing?" Zelretch questioned when he noticed the orb o golden fire.

"Ah, Zelretch just in time. Do happen to know these people?" The dragon asked his long-time friend.

"Oh these guys, they were part of the Holy Grail War I was told you about" answered the sorcerer with a shrug. "You know … I was planning to throw them into another reality, but I haven't quit decided which reality to send them to. Any suggestions Red?" he inquired the giant dragon.

"It may be interesting to see how the being in my home reality would react to their existence" the Dragon God answered.

"You mean the DXDverse… well that would be pretty amusing, but let's make some improvements to them, shall we?" Zelretch said with a shit eating grin.

"Oh and what pray tell would these improvements be?" Great Red inquired.

"Oh, just minor thing that would let them even the playing field against whatever they'll be fighting in the future" the vampire answered without a care.

"Well if it can take away some boredom and kill some time you know I'm in" the dragon said with a voice full of mirth.

"Excellent" the Old Man of the Jewels said.

 _The five beings in the orb of golden flames as well as many people in the DXDverse felt something dark and ominous about what's to happen to them that will likely lose their sanity from it as the vampire and dragon plotted their latest schemes._


End file.
